Alone 2
by Warrior of the future
Summary: Hermoine and Sirius have found one another...Graphic sex and course lang. Dont like, dont read. PLZ READ AND REVIEW, SEQUEL TO ALONE


**Alone 2**

Hermoine grunted as her back hit the staircase wall, knocking pictures askew. Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He'd just had fantastic, breath taking, hot and rauncy sex with Hermoine on his kitchen table. Hermoine! The object of his deepest desires. But even now after they'd enjoyed a round...or three on the kitchen table/floor he was struggling to contain himself at the thought of being able to explore her wonderous body of lush cuves and dips once more. Better yet. In a bed. Sirius grinned wolfishly before crushing his mouth once more to the godess before him, who moanded in response sending delightful shivers up and down Sirius' spine.

Quickly Sirius kicked the door of his room open and gentley deposited his godess on the bed and if she were made of the most fragile glass. This tenderness surprised Hermoine. After the rough and fast sex in the kitchen, she wouldn't have though Sirius would treat her like something delicate. Not that she was complaining about either! Slowly Sirius kissed her mouth so gently, so lovingly, Hermoine thought her bones were melting. When she was but a puddle in the center of his enourmous bed, Sirius slowly, almost painfully began the job of not just arousing her. Any man could do that, Sirius thought evily. No. He was going to arouse her to the point where she would be begging him to fuck her. Begging. Leaning over to the bedside table, he picked up his wand and with a quick flick Hermoine found her hands and feet bound by silk ties to the four bedposts. Completely exposing her to Sirius.

A blush creeped onto her porcelain skin as she watched his eyes rake over her body with an apprasing look to his face. When Sirius saw her blush he couldn't help but laugh and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why are you embaressed beautiful?" he asked laughing and her expression and she tried to tug a hand free. To do what he did not know but at that moment it didn't matter as he laid his lips to one perk rosey nipple.

"I'm not embaressed" Hermoine had begun to argue but only got so far as her breath caught half way. Sirius chuckled as he began to tease the other with his talented hand.

"Of course not, but you are..." he leaned in the let his hot breath brush her ear and neck. "...aroused" he said in a deep suductive voice that seemed to rumble out of his chest. He smirked as she shook her head, trying to be defiant even though he knew she knew it was a loosing battle. But he was going to enjoy this.

"I'm not" she said a little breathless, trying to ignore his workings on her sensitve nipples. Sirius grinned again.

"You sound a little out of breath there Hermoine" he said now kissing his way down her neck to the valley of her breasts. He hovered slightly over her belly button, breifly meeting her eyes to show her the bearly contained lust in them before plunging his tounge in and continuing down her navel with wet, open mouth kisses.

Clearing her throat while still trying to tug her hands free of the bonds he'd placed her in Hermoine tried to speak without letting her voice waver.

"And why would l be out of breath Black?" she challanged at his while he moved ever closer to the area that desperatly need attention now. "You've done nothing". Sirius shot her a look but when his eyes met her smirk, he lost the tiny bit of control he'd been grasping onto so tight. When he saw her eyes widen slightly at the look on his face, Sirius couldn't help but let an identical smirk slide onto his own face and as he moved him self between her spread legs and saw the glittering wetness there on her folds.

"If you play with fire 'Moine, your gonna get burned" he said as he thrust two fingers into the waiting heat.

Hermoine arched her back as she felt those fingers brush her spot and grinded onto Sirius nimble fingers as they plunged in and out of her and an increasing rate.

Sirius watched in slight awe as the porcelain godess strained against her bonds to impale herself on his eager fingers, while her golden brown hair splayed out around her head like a halo, he watched her lush breasts bounce and move with grind of her fantastic hips.

"Oh god Sirius!" she cried out as he added a third finger to her dripping hole. "More, harder, faster!" she cried as she felt to peak approaching. Sirius realised what was happening a quickly fastened his lips and teeth around one of her nipples and with a quick twist he felt her hot, soden walls clamp tightly around his fingers. He continued to plung them into her and she rod out her orgasam, moaning and writhering against her bonds eroticly. At last she was still and Sirius removed his dripping fingers from her pussy. Moving up her body so that his hard erection was placed just resting against her entrance, he held those fingers to her lips which she obedeintly sucked clean. Scrapping her teeth lightly of his fingers, Sirius felt himself flash hot when he saw to look of lust in her eyes. Now tiered of this game, Sirius realeased her bonds but as soon as she was free, Hermoine pounced. Her weight pushing Sirius onto his back, quickly straddeling his hips, she ghosted her lips down his throat making his groan while she ground her hips into his own but if she was going to play games with him, Sirius wasn't about to allow it as he effortlessly lifted her by her hips onto his raging erection of a penis.

"Oh!" she moaned loundly while Sirius grunted at the sight of her moaning loudly while empaled on his cock with her lovely large breasts bouced free.

"That is babe" he grunted while thrusting up into her with considerable force making her scream out, "Scream forme 'Mione" he ordered.

"I want to hear scream my name. For me to fuck you. Harder. Faster." he said thrusting into her harder which each work.

"Oh god Sirius! More!" came the screams, while the combined moans of the two seemed to make the room quake. Soon Hermoine wanted control and was moving by her own means back and forth riding him as hard and fast as she could.

"Cum for me Sirius" she ordered while scraping her teeth over his shoulder, "I want you to fill my cunt with your hot cum". Sirius grunted and he flipped them over.

"I love it when you talk dirty" he said pinching her nipple again making her scream out.

"Oh yeh! Oh yeh!" she moaned and she pounded against him. So he liked her talking dirty did he? Well he was going to love her then.

"Sirius?" came Hermoines voice making him pause for a moment, concern that something was wrong.

"Yes 'Moine?" he asked trying to hold back his burning need for one moment. But as Hermoine bent up to brush her breasts against his bare chest to whisper into his ear, he felt his control slipping.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that l scream so loudly that even the enchantments on this house wont stop the neighbours from hearing me call for your cock" she whispered hungrily into his ear before biting it lightly. With a loud groan Sirius roughly pushed Hermoine back onto the bed before hoisting one of her legs of his shoulder to allow better penetration.

All control and thought gone, Sirius thought of nothing but the feeling of her hot, tight wall clamping around him, the sound of there combinded slapping flesh and the highly erotic sound of her screams and moans mixed with his own groans and gasps. All too soon or so it felt like to Sirius, he felt Hermoines walls clamping around his cock so tightly it was almost painful.

"Oh god Sirussssssssssss! She screamed holding his head tightly to her chest while he bit and sucked at her breast leaving bright red marks in his wake.

"Oh god! I'm coming!Sirius! I'm coming!" she moaned, her spine making that beautiful arch that Sirius loved.

"Thats it cum for me baby! Scream my name! Thats it babe!" he grunted as he thrust into her wildly, spilling his seed deep inside of her before he calapsed next to her in heap while they both breathed deeply in their afterglow.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt Hermoine snuggle into his side making him raise his heavy arm to allow her to rest her head on his chest. Hermoine sighed contently, making Sirius glance down. She just smiled up at him and said "I'm glad l wasn't alone tonight". Sirius chuckled and pulled her in tighter in agreement.

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Just wanted to say thanx for everyone that reveiwed for "Alone" you guys made it worthwhile to write another one! So thankyou so much to CatarinaP, Ellen, CancerChic, KyarorinAshrii, bananapankaces, Teepartygirl, CatarinaP, DoDoBeDo & D Rae M!**

**Lots of love, Warrior of the Future**


End file.
